Plastic composites reinforced with fibers are known and used in a wide variety of aerospace, industrial and sporting applications. Initially, the reinforcing structures were woven fabrics which provided uniformity throughout the composite. However, nonwoven webs are now being used because they are less expensive than woven fabrics. Normally, such webs have been laid down randomly or in a semi-ordered fashion. It is now recognized that improved composites can be produced if the nonwoven web is laid down in a precisely ordered fashion. In some composites, complete uniformity is required, whereas, in other composites, the fiber density should be greater at the locations where the stresses are greater.